Crazy Bulgarians
by BulgarianElly
Summary: Elisaveta is a Bulgarian girl attending Borislava School for girls. Her twin Chavdar attends Durmstrang with his best friend Viktor Krum, who Elly hates. What happens when their schools combine to compete in the Triwizard Tournament? VKxOC, T for Language
1. Elisaveta Explains Life

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** During Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Future Reference: **_Italics_ **equals **English Language

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

**For Bex - As long as you don't give me your diseases :D  
**

* * *

During breakfast this morning, the girls of the Borislava School for Girls got a surprise. The English School, Hogwarts, was going to host the Triwizard tournament. However, since our schools are so small, we are combining with Durmstrang. Now, don't get me wrong, I am very excited, but this means that I have to be in close proximity to **him**. Viktor Krum. Now, most of the girls in my school are faint at the very thought of him. I, however, am one in a million, and I **do not like** Viktor Krum. My brother Chavdar tries to convince me otherwise, but I think that Krum is a pompous jerk. Chavdar is biased anyways, since Krum actually likes him. In fact, they are best friends. But I do not like Viktor Krum.

Hearing the other girls' reaction to this news was quite entertaining to listen to as I walked through the hallway to my first class, potions."I wonder if I'll get to talk to Viktor… He's so cute!" I heard one girl say, as I rolled my eyes. Even worse: "I hope Chavdar Petya will sit next to me!" I was thoroughly disgusted. If you haven't experienced it, trust me; hearing girls fawn over your twin like he's a muggle movie star is enough to take your appetite away for a week.

"Elly! Elisaveta!" My best friend Katerina Radeva came hurtling down the hall at me. "Are you excited? One week!" Katy is about as tall as me, 5' 10" or so, and we are both slim and muscled (we actually play sports instead of just watching them).

"Yeah, you? Well obviously… that was a stupid question." I said, laughing. I pushed a lock of my brown hair behind my ear, where it it mixes with the rest of the mass that reaches my shoulder blades. It was curly, while Katy had charmed hers strait this morning. Her blond hair was down to her shoulders.

"Oh, Elly, just don't get into a fight with Viktor and we'll all be just fine!" She said, punching me in the arm. I rolled my eyes.

"I think Chevo will take care of that for me" I said. My twin and I get along great, but he makes sure that I don't get into fights with Viktor.

"I just can't believe that we have to ride in that stupid leaky boat. If it weren't so far, I would just want to apparate there. Or couldn't we portkey?" Katy and I were both seventeen, and in our last year at Borislava.

Turning into our classroom, I settled in for another boring lecture.

**Later that week**

"Oh, I just wish they would've let us go into Varna this week to get stuff before we left! I would hate to look bad around the boys!"

I looked at Katerina and rolled my eyes, tossing my clothes into a duffle bag. I was not unhappy to have not gone into Varna. Don't get me wrong, I like to look nice, but we usually see the Durmstrang boys at least once a week. Also, if we had gone to Varna and Durmstrang had too, then I would've had to see my brother, who would've dragged me off somewhere hidden to hang out with Viktor. This would **not** have been fun.

Besides, we still have to wear our uniforms, and there isn't much that can be done about that. Not that our uniforms are that bad, but blood red and black plaid skirts and blouses or polos with the school symbol on them are not that, shall we say, appealing. Not to mention our robe that goes over them if happens to be cold, which it rarely is in Bulgaria.

I share my room with Katy and two others, Viktoriya and Bisera. The latter was the one complaining. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and laid it in my duffle with my shoes and clothes. I threw in a couple of books and a few other things and I was ready to go. Katy packed similarly, (we both pack light… we do have wands, you know!) but Viktoriya and Bisera were not light packers at all.

Eventually all of us that were going to Hogwarts (most of the younger girls were staying) were packed and ready to go. We put on our cloaks and headed over to Durmstrang. Most of us could apparate, so we did, taking those that couldn't side-along. We met the group of boys by the lake near the stupid, leaky ship. Before I knew what was happening, a large muscular form came flying at me and tackled me to the ground.

* * *

**A/N** I know it's short and not so great... but it gets better!

No seriously- I went back and read this chapter, and it kinda sucks. It really does get better!

Comments? Ideas? Questions? Send them my way!

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!


	2. Elisaveta Is Jealous

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

**For Frenchie - Pretty Princess, don't die when you see 6 mallets!  
**

* * *

**Recap: **We met the group of boys by the lake near the stupid, leaky ship. Before I know what was happening, a large muscular form came flying at me and tackled me to the ground.

* * *

"Chavdar! I'm glad to see to recognized your poor little twin!" I managed to laugh out. Some of the girls glared at me until they remembered that the mound of moron was my brother. "Now, as much as I love you Chavo, I'm going to ask you a favor once and once only. Get off of me you big oaf!" I laughed, trying to push him off of me. Next thing I knew, Chavo was up and standing, and a large calloused hand was in my face. Instantaneously recognizing it, I politely refused. "Thank you, Viktor, but I'm fine on my own" I said, getting up and brushing myself off. Some of the girls gasped at my refusal of help from Viktor Krum. Looking around, some of the Durmstrang boys were smirking.

"Come, students, we haven't got all day!" Durmstrang's Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff shouted. We trampled through the snow over to the ship and started boarding. "You may put your things in the luggage cabin and find a room to sit and socialize." Our headmistress, Elitsa Albena, told us.

Katy and I dumped our duffle bags in the cabin and wandered down the hall. Chavo grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a room at the end of the ship, and I grabbed Katy so we wouldn't be separated. Chavo pushed us in the door, turned, and locked it. Oh no, I thought, that means we're stuck with Krum. There's no other reason that he would be locking the door.

I turned and looked around. It was a small room with a table and some chairs, a little tea set, and little else. I grabbed a chair next to Katy and pulled a deck of cards out of my cloak. It wasn't far, since we were traveling magically, but I came prepared since I was not sure if we were going to need the entertainment while we were at Hogwarts.

"Wow, Elly, cards…" my brother started in, nagging.

"Well, it's not as if I'm going to polish my broom or something, I already did that before we came!" I replied, already irritated. My twin and I both had an intense love of quidditch, but while my brother was built like and served as an effective beater, my body was more suited to seeking. Which, if I say so myself, I am rather good at.

"I'm sure you did, sister… have you seen Viktor's?" my brother asked.

"No." I spit out. Chavdar and I got along mighty well when it came to quidditch. Well, we used to. Guess who ruined that! Once my brother became friends with **Mr. Youngest Best Bulgarian Seeker Quidditch Player Ever**, Chavo felt the need to compare our talents.

Not to mention that I knew quite well that Viktor had the only broom nicer than mine, the **Firebolt 3**. And I was a tad bit jealous.

"Chavo, I do not think that it matters what broom I have, we are on a boat anyways." Viktor said. It took a lot of will to not look at his face. If I had, I would have seen him glaring at my brother.

"That doesn't matter… I just wanted to play a game of cards with Elisaveta. We're almost there, you know." Katerina cut in.

Sure enough, just as she said it, I could feel a slight rising as we rose up into what I was told was the Hogwarts Lake. Putting my stuff back, I checked on my Firebolt 2 (yes, I had brought it. Not even Viktor Krum can stop me from flying my still-new broomstick). Finally, we stopped, and I heard "headmaster" Karkaroff order everyone out and off of the ship.

As we started clambering off the ship, I saw a wizened old man come to greet Karkaroff and headmistress Albena. I also heard gasps as everyone turned to stare at Krum. But before I had time to think about that, I focused in on the conversation between the two men as I translated it in my head.

"_Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" _Karkaroff called to the Hogwarts headmaster.

"_Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." _The old man replied, rather quickly. Of course, since I didn't speak English often, I spoke slower than most.

"_Dear old Hogwarts,"_ Karkaroff replied, _"How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"_ I growled at this.

"_Head cold… he has a head cold"_ I repeated, gritting my teeth in anger. Katerina laid a comforting hand on my arm.

Before I got to talk to her, however, my headmistress' voice rang out.

"Do not forget our shivering Elisaveta! The poor girl cannot possibly stand out in the cold for long!" she remarked.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it...

R&Rs are nice, but I don't like to nag :)

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!


	3. Elisaveta Is An Acrobat

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

**For Shanaynay - Because you rule with an Iron Fist, I'm going to call you that  
**

* * *

**Recap: **"Do not forget our shivering Elisaveta! The poor girl cannot possibly stand out in the cold for long!" she remarked.

* * *

"Why me? Why must I get out of the cold? I am not sick!" I spat out, wondering why I was getting such odd treatment.

"Me either, Elisaveta. I do not know why I am being taken inside. Do not start to challenge me, I am not sick and a quidditch player should be able to handle the weather anyhow." Viktor stated, stopping my argument before I could start it.

As we trudged on, Karkaroff following behind, I realized that the students around us were trying to figure out what we had said.

"_Krum! It's Viktor Krum!"_

"_Oh! I forgot my quill! Do you think he'd sign in lipstick?"_

"_Who's that girl he's with?"_

"_I don't care, Viktor's mine!"_

I scoffed at this last one. Though my English wasn't great, I got the gist of what they were saying.

"_That girl is one to rival the Beauxbatons!"_

"_I'd love to get in her skirt!"_

I knew that I was not in any way unattractive, but I did not think that I was a proper comparison to the French girls. And that last one disgusted me. Before I was able to confront the speaker, however, Viktor stopped. Mildly curious, I watched.

"_The girl you haff mentioned, she is as good as family to me and I vill not listen to anyvone who vishes to say such things. I vill also varn you that she vill defend herself and is strong in her own right. You vould be mighty stupid to speak ill about her."_

I gaped. The crowd had silenced and the offender was trembling in fear. Viktor turned and continued. Gathering my wits, I followed him. I paused for a moment though, and turned.

"_I vish to tell you, also, that I haff a twin brother who is a beater and vill use force if he sees fit. I do not think this vill be a problem, however, if he is not bothered. I vish you all vell and hope to compete against you in these upcoming veeks."_

I smirked, and it was my turn to watch as Viktor and the crowd gaped. I continued up to the large castle and I soon heard steps beside me as I heard the crowd burst into discussion.

"That was unnecessary." I told Viktor.

"I could say the same for you." He replied. "Did you say that you were planning on competing?"

"Well, yes, I am as good as any, am I not? Or do you think that you can get your way with special treatment as always?" I asked, irritated.

"I did not say that you would not be good as a competitor. However, do you think that it is safe?" he replied, which irritated me further.

"What does it matter if it is safe or not? I do not wish to speak about dangers. If I were afraid, I would not do what I do now. Even tonight, with our official entrance at dinner, do you think I am afraid? I do not worry about safety. If I did, I would be like the very people I hate." I ranted.

"My apologies." He stated. He started to say something more when Karkaroff pushed us into the castle and guided us to a room off of the main corridor. The castle was huge and it was hard for me to take in.

"You will practice here. We must be sure of impress the other schools. You have an hour. Perfect the routine." Karkaroff barked before turning on his heel and leaving.

'OH!' My mind screamed. That's why we were inside. Karkaroff wanted us to practice our "grand entrance". It was a series of coordinated stunts and gymnastics. The Durmstrang guys did things with staffs while us Borislava girls flipped and jumped. The end of our entrance involved a complicated stunt involving me and Viktor.

That was the one fault I had with the routine.

"Well, Elisaveta, I suppose we should practice…" Viktor remarked.

And so we did, exhausting ourselves with that final stunt. Occasionally one of us would get hurt, and the other would perform a healing spell so we could continue.

Towards the end of that hour, the rest of Durmstrang and Borislava tramped in the doorway. Viktor and I watched as they removed robes and layers of clothing. We had already done so, and were catching our breath and cooling off, the sweat evaporating from our faces.

We practiced as a group a few times before heading off to Hogwarts' Great Hall, where their houses ate meals.

Waiting just outside the doors, us girls helped fix each other up, straitening uniforms and fixing hair. The boys dusted off their uniforms and waited, bored expressions painted on both of their faces.

Finally, we heard our introduction.

"_The Schools of Durmstrang and Borislava, who have combined as a single delegation for our competition."_

Suddenly, we all vaulted into motion. The guys were doing complicated motions with their staffs, and occasionally doing jumps and flips as we did intense gymnastics and acrobatics. As the final stunt, I flipped my way back to the far end of the great hall, before running and doing a complicated back hand spring sort of jump over Victor, who was doing strange, fancy motions with his staff, which had its ends set on fire.

As we finished, we gathered to one side and caught our breaths as the Hogwarts students burst into applause. Standing there, I had the chance to observe the hall.

Hogwarts was a great deal bigger than either of our schools, even put together. I was able to see that the student's houses were not by age, as they are at Borislava and Durmstrang, but at random.

Well, not at random. We had all heard about how the students are sorted by a talking hat, and I thought it was strange.

I could still see many people staring at Viktor, a look of awe upon their faces. Some were also staring at me, though it was hard to distinguish, because we had somehow ended up next to each other.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my ear.

"Smile." I turned slightly to see Viktor, who was still bending slightly next to me.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"They are fascinated by you, Elisaveta." He stated, as if it were obvious.

Argh, how that annoyed me.

"All they want to know is why the world-famous Viktor Krum is talking to me and what he is saying… I do not matter. Except for those who seem to view me as competition." I stated, annoyed that he did not seem to understand.

"I do not think they have a chance." He stated.

I was shocked. For a moment, anyways.

"Not as a part of the Triwizard Tournament. I was speaking of the chance for your heart." I laughed.

He turned to me, laughter twinkling in his brown eyes.

'Stop it!' I thought. 'Viktor Krum is a prat, stop thinking about his eyes!'

"I doubt it matters… I do think that they are still wondering what we are saying. It is nice to be able to talk and have people not understand you." He stated.

Our classmates were walking towards the tables. "Well, I presume I will see you again soon."

With that, he turned and walked over to the table for the house _Slytherin_.

"Becoming friends with Viktor after all, eh sister?" Chavdar paused as he walked in the same direction.

"Not in the least, brother." I said, making a face at my twin.

He continued to the _Slytherin_ table with the rest of the boys from Durmstrang. I turned and followed the Borislava girls to the table marked _Gryffindor_, catching up with Katerina.

"_Is anyvone sitting here?"_ I asked a young red-haired boy, making a face in my head at my awful English.

"_Nope, go ahead." _He said, a bushy-haired girl nodding along.

With that, I sat, pulling Katy with me.

It was then that I turned and saw who I was seated next to.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it...

R&Rs are awesome but I won't beg for them...

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!

* * *


	4. Elisaveta Meets Harry

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

**For Lee - Estrogen is in short supply... flaunt that harness line!  
**

* * *

**Recap**: It was then that I turned and saw who I was seated next to.

* * *

I turned to introduce myself to a raven-haired boy looking to be about 14. "_Hi, my name is Elisaveta, but most call me Elly._"

"_I'm Harry, and this is Ron, and Hermione_," he said, pointing in turn to the red-haired boy and the bushy-haired girl.

"_This is Katerina..._" I said, and Katy nodded in acknowledgment. She is kind of shy, and usually relies on me to start conversation.

"_It's nice to meet you both! So was that you who did the great acrobatics during the entrance?"_ the girl, Hermione, asked.

"_Yes... you vould not believe how much practice that took..."_ I smiled, studying our new friends.

"_So you know Viktor Krum? That's bloody wicked!"_ Ron said, as if finally waking up.

_"Yes..."_ I started to say, slightly annoyed. What's with everyone being so obsessed with the guy? I mean, I know he's attractive (if you like large, beat-up quidditch players), but... 'NO!' I scolded myself. 'He's arrogant and stuck up.'

_"What's he like??_" Ron asked, excited beyond belief.

_"Oh, Ron, lay off it!"_ Hermione said, scolding him.

_"Elly doesn't really like Viktor..._" Katy said, coming to my rescue.

_"Why not??"_ Ron asked, crestfallen.

_"I just think he's too stuck up for his own good. But, if you vant to talk to someone who knows Viktor, talk to my brother. He probably knows Krum better than anyvone else."_ I said, watching him become increasingly excited again.

_"Who's your brother? I saw a huge guy walking and talking with Viktor..." _Ron said, looking over at the other table.

_"That is my brother... Chavdar, my twin, vone of the best beaters in our country."_ I said, somewhat full of pride.

_"So he plays quidditch? Do you play?"_ Harry asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

_"Our Elly is a seeker to rival Viktor!_" Katy said, boasting.

_"Really! Would you like to come to Gryffindor's practice tomorrow? We're scrimmaging Slytherin."_ he asked, grimacing slightly at the name of the house Durmstrang was sitting at.

_"Sure! I'd love to." _I replied, smiling. I had a feeling there would be tension between the two Hogwarts houses, but I didn't really care.

_"Great! Meet us at the quidditch pitch around 10. Our scrimmage is at 11." _he told me.

_"Ok, I vill." _With that, food appeared on our table and we ate, getting to know each other over dinner. When dinner was over, the Hogwarts headmaster, Dumbledore, gave a speech going over the rules of the tournament and welcoming the other schools. With that, we were dismissed, and mingling a bit with our new friends and some of the other Gryffindors, Katy and I bade them goodnight.

* * *

Walking back to the ship, which had been spelled to be easier to live in for the duration of the competition, Katerina and I heard two thunking sets of footfalls behind us. Without turning around, I called out to my brother.

"Chavo, you may have someone looking for you tomorrow..." I started.

"Why?" he asked.

"One of my new friends, Ron, wanted to know what Viktor here is like," I stated as they caught up to us. "I told him to talk to you, seeing as you're friends with him and all." I told him.

"Uh... ok. Hey, so the house we were sitting with invited us to their scrimmage tomorrow morning. You want to come?" Chavdar asked, glancing at Viktor, as if he was asking _for_ Viktor.

"Well, I would, but..." I started, taunting him.

"Why wouldn't you come with us?" my twin asked, astonished.

"You didn't let me finish! I'll probably be there, but with Harry and Ron. They invited me with their house!" I replied, laughing.

"Oh, really? That's cool... Harry Potter? You met him? Is he cool or weird or anything?" Chavo asked, firing off questions a mile a minute.

"He's just like any other kid if you treat him normal... Like you treat our Quidditch superstar over there." I said, scorn evident in my voice.

Viktor gave me a funny look, almost like he was hurt. I felt guilty for a moment, but brushed it off.

Arriving at the ship, we climbed aboard and said goodnight, Viktor and Chavdar heading for their room as Katy and I left for ours. I got out my stuff for tomorrow and climbed into bed. Katy turned off the light, and we both fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning, I rose around 6. I was used to getting up early, so it was no problem.

I quietly changed and grabbed my stuff and headed to Hogwarts' great hall for breakfast. On my way, I heard footfalls behind me and turned to see none other than Viktor Krum walking behind me.

As he caught up to me, he asked "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No..." I said.

"So... what gets you up so early?" he asked.

"I'm not really one to sleep in. It seems that Chavo inherited that gene. I'm an early riser." I explained.

"Ah... me too. So what are you planning to do this morning?" he asked.

"Um... I figured I'd eat some breakfast and enter my name into the goblet. Then I'll probably go get ready and practice some before the Gryffindors get there for practice and their scrimmage. I don't know if I'll get to play with them, so I want to play around some beforehand." I told him, somewhat mystified as to why I would tell Viktor Krum all of this.

"That sounds like a good plan. I was planning to do pretty much the same thing," he laughed, "So, do you want to practice with me for a while before the scrimmage?" He asked, a strange, unreadable expression on his face.

"Uh, sure. Sounds good. So lets go grab some breakfast, shall we?" I asked, a weird jumble of emotions swirling through my brain.

"Sure." he smiled, and we walked into the huge castle, broomsticks by our sides.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it...

R & Rs are awesome, but I won't beg and plead or whatever...

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!

* * *


	5. Elisaveta Plays Quidditch

* * *

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

**For Rye-Because soccer works like this as long as you have shoelaces :)**

* * *

**Recap:** "Sure." he smiled, and we walked into the huge castle, broomsticks by our sides.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall, Viktor and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Virtually no one was in yet, and I convinced myself that it wouldn't kill me to sit with him for half an hour. We didn't talk a whole lot, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I found it to be a nice break to just eat quietly and enjoy the peace.

Rising from breakfast, Viktor and I crossed the hallway to the Goblet of Fire. I pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote Elisaveta Petya on it, folded it and carefully stepped into the circle. I was old enough to be in the competition, but I still wanted to play it safe. Viktor soon did the same, and we watched our parchments light up and disappear.

It was strange, really, but I didn't mind Viktor's company that much… though I still avoided conversation because of my opinions of him. Once or twice, though, I caught him looking at me with a strange expression on his face. I noticed this as we left the room with the Goblet and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. He quickly looked away, and I decided not to ask him about it.

Reaching the pitch, we headed into a locker room and suited up. There wasn't much to get ready, because seekers wear and suit up minimally. I pulled out my broom, a **Firebolt 2**, and gave it a once over before looking over to see if Viktor was ready. I saw his **Firebolt 3** (which was yet to be for sale) and grimaced slightly. I mean, seriously, can't a girl be jealous of a broom every once in a while?

"I am guessing you are ready?" Viktor asked, nodding my way.

"Yes, let's go." I said, grabbing my snitch on the way out. I knew he had one, but I preferred to use mine.

Reaching the center of the pitch, I jumped on my broom and flew a couple of laps before looking over to Viktor.

"Are you sure you are ready?" I asked smiling. Yes, he is a good seeker, but I did have the skills to match his. I don't mean to sound prideful, it's just the truth. I've played with him quite a lot, and he doesn't always win.

"Only if you are…" he said, taunting me.

With that, I smirked and released the snitch, giving it a moment to fly off before zooming after it. Viktor flew past me, and I looked ahead to see where he was going. I followed him for a few moments before turning slightly, seeing the snitch zoom off in a different direction. I followed the little gold ball closely, Viktor catching up to me. We flew neck and neck until I finally put on a burst of speed and grabbed the winged ball. Smiling, I flew a lap around the pitch, brown hair flying in the wind, before landing to get a drink of water.

"Congratulations are in order." Viktor noted, landing next to me.

"Maybe, but we aren't done yet." I said, looking at him.

"Oh, I realize that." he said, smiling.

I tied back my hair so it wouldn't get in my way before setting off again. We flew back up in the air and I released the snitch again. This time he caught it. We played around with the snitch for more than an hour before landing on the pitch to take a break.

Lying down in the grass, I looked up at the blue sky, enjoying the weather that was so much warmer than Bulgaria. Viktor lay down next to me (at a respectful distance) and we relaxed for a few minutes, until I began pointing out shapes in the clouds. Laughing at my antics, Viktor soon joined in, and we found all sorts of animals and things in the clouds before deciding to get back to practicing.

Viktor offered me a hand after he got up, and though I still wanted to refuse it, I gratefully took it. Standing up, I brushed grass off my clothes and grabbed my broom.

"Ready for another go?" I asked, snitch in hand.

"Indeed." He replied, and we started back up.

An hour later, when we landed to take another break, a group of awestruck students approached from the Gryffindor locker rooms. Spotting Harry and Ron, I jogged over and joined them.

"_Was that you playing with Krum_?" Ron asked, starstruck.

"_Yes… that vas me._" I replied, smiling.

"_You're bloody brilliant!_" Harry said, laughing at Ron. _"You should play in my place today."_

"_Are you sure I can?_" I asked, uncertain.

"_Oh yeah. I heard that the Slytherins are using one of the Durmstrang boys, so I'm sure it's fine. It's just a scrimmage anyways."_ Harry told me.

"_Ok then,"_ I said absentmindedly. _"Excuse me vor a moment…_"

Stalking over to Viktor, I saw a head of shaggy brown hair approaching. Pulling out my wand, I waved it just as my brother reached us.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, outraged.

I shrugged. "You needed a haircut…" I smirked. "So which of you idiots is playing for the other team in the scrimmage today?" I asked, all humor gone from my voice.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before my brother spoke.

"Both of us."

"And you decided not to tell me?" I asked, enraged.

"Well, we didn't know that you'd be playing for the other team, and we just wanted to play for fun, and-" Chavdar started to explain.

"Whatever. This just means we will definitely have to beat you. I'll go find Katy, we'll use her as a chaser." Smirking, I walked back to the Gryffindors.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it...

Reviews are amazing, and cyber cookies are tasty too!

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!

* * *


	6. Viktor Defends Elisaveta

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

Thanks for the great lovely people who review! You make my day!

**For Andy - May "big bad basses" reign forever :D**

* * *

**Recap: **"Whatever. This just means we will definitely have to beat you. I'll go find Katy, we'll use her as a chaser." Smirking, I walked back to the Gryffindors.

* * *

Reaching the group of teens in red and gold, I found Katerina and called her over. "Katy, since the meatheads are playing for the Slytherins, I want you to be a chaser."

"Ok, Elly, just make sure it is fine with the Gryffindors..." she told me.

Seeing the puzzled group of teens, I told them. "_Vould it be ok vor my friend Katerina to play as a chaser? She's very good._"

"_Sure, that's fine. Oh look, here come the snakes now." _One of the team members said. The others groaned.

Turning, I saw a group in silver and green approaching. As they reached us, a young boy with pale blond hair spoke.

"_Hey, Gryffindorks... We've got Viktor Krum and his friend playing today. You've got no chance._" He smirked at us.

"_Watch what you say, Malfoy, and you may be surprised. We've got two amazing quidditch players subbing for us today._" Harry retorted, making his feud with the arrogant boy evident.

"Viktor, Chavo, they are saying we are going to lose to you. I promise you we will do no such thing." I shouted in our native tongue to the two teens.

"Elisaveta, I will take that as a challenge. But now, let us begin." My brother shouted back, taunting me.

"_I don't know about you English people, but us Bulgarians are ready to play._" I stated, getting more strange looks from the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"_You heard her, let's go!_" One of the Gryffindors said.

With that, we all flew up into the air and the balls were released. Immediately seeing the glint of gold, I flew off.

* * *

(Time skip, I'm not great at writing games. Sorry!)

An hour later, Viktor and I were neck and neck, chasing the ever elusive snitch. Glancing over, I noted that he looked cute with his dark hair tousled in the wind. 'Wait!' I screamed at myself. 'Stop thinking like that!' He turned to look at me, and I looked away.

Sensing my chance, I pushed myself the last little bit and grabbed the little gold ball in my fingertips. Screaming in victory, I zoomed around the field, signaling that the game was over and we had won.

Landing, I hopped off of my broom and promptly got crushed in a big group hug. All I heard was bits and pieces of sentences.

"_Bloody hell, she beat Krum!_"

"_We beat them!_"

"_This is rubbish!_"

The last one came from that annoying boy, Malfoy, I saw as I pulled myself out of the crush.

He stalked up to me, annoyance on his face.

"_You may have won the match, but I know that you are just a skank. How soon did you get into Potter's pants, eh?_"

I stiffened, rage rushing through my brain. Before I could even say anything, I slapped him. Hard.

"_You bitch!_" He screamed, a handprint appearing on his cheek.

It was then that I glanced up to see Chavdar and Krum running up from behind him.

"Elisaveta, what's going on?" Chavo asked, a puzzled look on his face. Viktor, as always, had a strange look on his face.

"He called me a skank and said I slept with Harry Potter. I got pissed and slapped him, then he called me a bitch. End of story." I said, shrugging. Viktor's expression darkened, and my twin scowled darkly. The boy's rage was slowing, mainly because he was trying to understand what we were saying.

"_What's going on here?_" My brother asked.

"_This little whore slapped me!_" He shouted, anger returning.

Before Chavdar or I had a chance to do anything, a large fist connected with Malfoy's jaw. Shocked, I glanced at the deliverer of the punch and saw none other than Viktor, a scowl set on his face. 'Woah, the prat just defended me? Again?!' I thought. 'I didn't know he cared about anyone but himself!

"_Bloody... hell... ow! What was that for?_" He asked, his jaw swelling.

"_Obviously somevone did not listen to me. No vone vill say anything bad about Elisaveta. You deserved that slap and that punch." _Viktor said, anger adorning his normally calm features.

_"Oh, and by the way,"_ my brother added, regaining his senses, "_Elly is my twin sister and you have no right to speak to her that way._" He was growling, now.

"_Oh... crap... well then... um_" Malfoy stuttered, shocked.

"_I am thinking now vould be a good time to apologize, Draco_" Viktor said, frowning.

"_Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know..._" he started, looking sheepish.

"_Save your stupidity for somevone who cares. It should not matter who I know or who I am related to._" I told him before turning and stalking off. Seeing everyone staring, I spoke. _"Go on, that vas not that interesting._"

Slowly the crowd started to disperse as I made my way back to Katy.

"Stupid Malfoy. He ruined the fun of my win!" I pouted.

"Well, yeah, I can imagine." Katerina replied, a small grin on her face.

"Hey Elly, you hungry?" Chavo called, approaching after a small secretive discussion with Viktor.

"Not really," I started, but my stomach growled before I could finish.

"Elisaveta, I do believe we had breakfast around 6 this morning. It's almost 1, and by the sounds of it, you are definitely hungry." Viktor reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, well then..." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go to lunch, then." Katy said, rescuing me.

Katy and I ran off to change back into our regular school uniforms. I ran a brush through my hair, not caring if it was a little messy. I had been flying all morning, after all.

We ran back out on to the pitch and met Chavo and Viktor before heading back up to the large stone castle for lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it...

Revies are nice, but I don't beg... :D

Seriously, though, they are pretty awesome.

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!


	7. Viktor Sings

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)... I also do not own rights to the song _Dragostea Din Tei_... they belong to the group O-Zone, as far as I know.

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

Thanks for the great lovely people who review! You make my day!

**For Lo - The best big sis I never had :)  
**

* * *

**Recap: **We ran back out on to the pitch and met Chav and Viktor before heading back up to the large stone castle for lunch.

* * *

Viktor's POV

Walking back up to the castle, Katerina and Chavdar somehow managed to get out ahead of Elisaveta and I. I didn't mind, far from it, but I was worried about what Elisaveta would think. You see, I really like Elly (not that I could ever get away with calling her that), but she HATES me. Not dislike, what I feel from her is pure hatred. I try to get her to like me, but nothing seems to work. I would try harder, but I like her too much.

Not that her brother can get that through his head. Chavdar is my best friend, and he knows that I like his twin. Apparently, I'm the only person he would approve of her dating. But I don't think that is going to happen. Ever.

He and her best friend, Katerina, use every chance they get to get Elisaveta and I alone together. But that rarely turns out well. She usually ignores me, unless she has to address me.

I feel like things might be changing, though. She seems a little more open to me, and has not pushed me away too harshly recently. In fact, we managed to spend an entire morning together without her getting mad at me. It was nice.

Trudging up the hill with our quidditch equipment, I steal a glance at her. She has a thoughtful look on her face and a calmness to her. We walk along in silence, but it is not one of animosity. It is a comfortable silence, a kind that I rarely have around anyone else. Just then, a song pops into my head. It is not one of my native tongue, but I know it none the less.

'Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.'

It is her that breaks our silence. "Thank you for defending me, Viktor."

She says it softly, but I don't think it is because she doesn't want to be heard. She sounds grateful, and I am thrilled.

Thinking back to what happened after our game gets me angry again. Malfoy, the stupid blond boy, had the nerve to call her a skank, a whore, and a bitch, as well as saying she had slept with Harry Potter. It infuriated me. He had no right to say it, and immediately regretted it when I punched him. I couldn't control my anger at the time, and I did what I thought he deserved. I didn't regret it and I still don't.

"It was nothing to thank me for," I replied. "No one deserved that, especially not you."

Glancing at her, I saw a strange look pass across her face, and a mixture of emotions swirled in her blue eyes. She pushed a strand of brown hair out of her face and into the rest of the strait strands that reached her shoulder blades. She glanced at me, and I looked away, realizing I had been staring. She was beautiful, if not to anyone else, definitely to me.

'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'

As the song again comes to mind, I started humming quietly. It was amazing that I had all of that time to enjoy with minimal groups of fans following me. I imagined what it would be like if Elisaveta were actually dating me. She already gets glares from quite a few of the silly girls that follow me around, just for knowing me. However, I remembered that Elly is a strong willed independent girl who could probably deal with the crazy 'fans' herself. I chuckled quietly for a moment at the image, smiling.

Approaching the steps of the school, I quietly sung some more of the song that is running through my head.

"Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic."

Elisaveta looked at me, a strange mix of expressions on her face. We paused on the steps, my height of 6' 3" leaning slightly over her 5' 10". My brown eyes looked into her blue, and she looked slightly startled, but the moment was over quickly. I wondered if she knew the song, and what it means. We continued in the large doors and enter Hogwarts' great hall, hungry after a good game of quidditch.

We all put our quidditch equipment in a pile against the back wall where we could see it. Parting ways, Chavo and I headed again to the _Slytherin_ table while Elisaveta and Katy reached the _Gryffindor_ one in a few quick strides. Sitting, Chavo and I loaded up our plates before attempting conversation with anyone, Durmstrang or Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter turned out well...

I might do another chapter in Viktor's POV... I guess it depends on how you dear readers like it!

Just in case you wanted to know, the song is _Dragostea Din Tei_ by O-Zone. It is a Romanian love song. Translations are easy to find online. :)

Reviews are amazing, and the little purple button does wonders for my account! :D

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!


	8. Elisaveta Saves Viktor

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

Thanks for the great lovely people who review! You make my day!

**For the other Elly- You stole my name, but I forgive you :)**

* * *

**Recap:** (Viktor's POV) Sitting, Chav and I loaded up our plates before attempting conversation with anyone, Durmstrang or Hogwarts.

* * *

Elisaveta's POV

After lunch, Katy and I wandered back towards the ship, Chav and Viktor in tow. Viktor was silent, and seemed to be deep in thought. 'I wonder what's on his mind?' I thought, watching him from the corner of my eye. Trudging back, we had to avoid even more groups of fans, having just escaped quite a few at lunch. Watching aimlessly, I saw a few girls try to get the courage to approach him, while I saw a few look appreciatively at my twin walking alongside Viktor. What was strange, though, was the glares Katy and I received from some of the fangirls. I wondered why, before realizing that some of the girls probably assumed one of us were dating him.

Thinking along these lines, I saw a young girl with entirely too much make-up on in extremely skimpy clothes that I knew she could not have bought as-is at the school uniform store.

"_Hello, Viktor_," the girl purred (or attempted to purr) as she sidled up to him. "_I'm Mandy_."

I studied the girl, rolling my eyes at Katy as we attempted to navigate around her. Glancing over, I saw Viktor thinking of how to easily extract himself from the current situation.

"_Hi_." he said, acknowledging her presence. I started to think of a way to get around this girl, and fast.

'Not for him,' I told myself. 'For my sanity.'

"_So Viktor, I was wondering if anyone has shown you around the grounds yet_." she said, doing her best to force innuendo into her sentence and her body language.

"_Um_," he said, trying to think of a way out.

Coming up with a plan, I quickly reached over and grabbed Viktor's hand.

"_Hi Mandy... I am sure Viktor vould love to talk more, but ve really must be going._" I told her, giving her a sarcastic smile.

Viktor, surprised at first, quickly regained his composure and caught on.

"_Indeed... I am sorry, I haff already seen these grounds."_ he said, linking his fingers in mine.

We started walking a little faster, attempting to escape the silly girl who would not go away. Looking at my brother, I saw he and Katy had amused looks on their faces.

'Well, I must get back at them later, then.' I thought amusedly.

"Viktor, I am mainly saying this to make the girl go away. I know speaking in Bulgarian will help, especially since she will not understand it." I told him, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Elisaveta, you are the brightest girl I know. I must thank you." He told me, a small grin on his face.

"Thank you." I told him, blushing slightly.

Getting back to the task at hand, I saw the girl still attempting to lure Viktor away.

"_I am sorry, but we really haff to go._" I told the girl, her face dropping, especially after Viktor and I's conversation.

With that, I dragged him off, leaving the girl standing stupidly behind.

"_Maybe another time then? My offer is still open, Viktor, anytime_." She yelled after him, a futile last attempt to make him pay attention.

Finally, we reached the edge of the lake without anymore interruptions. Standing near the edge, I looked over at Viktor, who was deep in thought, and then at Chavdar and Katerina, both of whom had been watching us and laughing slightly at the fan girl the whole time. Looking down, I realized I was still holding hands with Viktor. Blushing, I let my hand drop from his, I saw him frown slightly. I realized soon after that I missed the warm hand wrapped around mine.

'Wait, what?' I asked myself. 'Get a grip, Elly!'

Katy and Chav were smiling and laughing at my reaction. I scowled at them and motioned to the boat, implying that we should get on before we got mobbed by any more fans.

Boarding the ship, we wandered back to the room we had locked ourselves in a few days ago on the way to the English School. Quidditch stuff in hand, I sat down and pulled out my broom polish.

For the remainder of the afternoon, the four of us cleaned our equipment, played cards, and just hung out. We had light conversation, but didn't talk about anything serious. We had a laugh or two at the expense of the English girl, Mandy, but I can't say I was complaining.

Finally, around dinnertime, we walked back up to the castle. Everyone was more excited than usual, because tonight the Goblet would announce who the three Triwizard Champions would be. I hoped that I would get it, but the title could go to almost anyone.

Entering the great hall, we again split and went to our separate tables. Katy and I sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some others while Chavo and Viktor sat down amongst a group of Durmstrang boys I recognized, including Nikolai, Branimir, and Aleksandar. I noticed that Draco Malfoy came in, and after a glare from Viktor, sat as close as he could to the boys (who were surrounded by Durmstrang). I chuckled lightly, knowing the blond boy would apologize six ways to Sunday as soon as he could.

We all filled our plates and finished quickly, waiting for the tables to be cleared so we could find out who the Champions were.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter!

I might do another chapter in Viktor's POV... I guess it depends on how you dear readers like it!

Reviews are the key to my heart!

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!


	9. Elisaveta Worries & Viktor Gets Jealous

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Reference: **_Italics _**equals **English

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

Thanks to everyone who reads all around the world... I mean seriously...

I've gotten hits from USA, Canada, UK, Germany, New Zealand, Malta, Australia, Argentina, France, Netherlands Antilles, Spain, Sweden, Portugal, Belgium, and Ireland!

**For Jules- 'Cause if it was any easier, it'd be football :)**

* * *

**Recap:** We all filled our plates and finished quickly, waiting for the tables to be cleared so we could find out who the Champions were.

* * *

Soon enough (but forever to us students), Hogwarts' headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up, and any talking ceased immediately. We all turned to him, ready to hear what he was going to say.

"_Well, the goblet is almost ready to make_ _its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute._" he told us. He proceeded to give us instructions for where the champions were to go. Dumbledore then put our most of the candles, making the primary source of lights in the huge hall the goblet. Many students were entranced, others impatient.

"_Any second..._" I heard a boy named Lee say anxiously.

Just then, the goblet's bright bluish white flames turned a violent shade of red. Sparks flew from it, and a piece of parchment few out of it and into the old man's hand.

"_The champion for Durmstrang and Borislava_," I held my breath as he continued, "_will be Viktor Krum._"

My mouth dropped open as the hall erupted in applause. I wasn't surprised, really, but I felt a strange pang in my heart that I realized was worry. Glancing up, I saw Viktor scan the crowd and stop at me for a moment, a pleased expression turning into something unreadable. In the back of my mind I heard Ron say "_No surprises there!_" and "Headmaster" Karkaroff say _"Bravo, Viktor, Knew you had it in you!_" but all I saw was the boy focused on me. He looked at me for one more moment before being ushered out of the hall, a look of worry on his face.

I didn't really pay attention for the next champions, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. Though it was impolite, all I could think about was Viktor. I realized that I, Elisaveta Petya, was truly and completely worried for Viktor. I didn't want him to be harmed. I tried to brush it off as wanting him to win, but I realized that he had become important to me. It was then that I vowed to help him win, whatever it took. After all, even though I wasn't one of the champions, I still wanted our delegation to do well.

I was still in shock as Dumbledore started to wrap up the ceremony. It was then that the goblet turned red for a fourth time, spitting out another piece of parchment. Great Hall silent, he stared at the parchment for a minute before reading the name upon it.

Clearing his throat, he read the name upon it.

_"Harry Potter_"

The whole hall turned to look at him as he sat in shock. I groaned. 'Honestly?' I thought. 'Do these people honestly think he chose to do this? He's way to young!'

He eventually made his way out of the hall and the rest of us were dismissed.

Making our way into the entrance way, Katy pulled me aside.

"Elly, are you alright?" she asked, concern written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, part of my mind still several minutes back.

"What's going on? Ever since Viktor got chosen, it's like you went into shock or something. And don't lie, Elisaveta. I can tell when you are." she told me.

"Fine, you want the truth? I'm worried. For him. I don't know why, or how it happened, but I'm worried for him. So I've decided I'm going to help him any way I can. But please don't tell anyone. I want it to come out only when it needs to." I told her.

"Alright, you have my word." she promised, satisfied by my explanation.

Looking over, I saw Viktor standing a few feet away.

"Viktor!" I said. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." he said, rather nonchalantly.

Wondering what put him in his strange mood, we went back to the ship for some sleep. Glancing at him on the way to the lake, all I noticed was his fierce silence and the look of anger on his face. Worried, I climbed into my bunk and fell asleep, my dreams plagued with images of Viktor's angry face.

Meanwhile, backing up an hour or so, we go to Viktor's POV

Eventually, the Hogwarts headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up, and everyone fell silent. We all turned to him, ready to hear what he was going to say.

"_Well, the goblet is almost ready to make_ _its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute._" he told us. He told us what to do if we were selected as champions. He then put out most of the candles, making the primary source of lighting the bright blue-white goblet.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but was actually just a few moments, the first parchment flew out of the goblet, surrounded by red flame.

"_The champion for Durmstrang and Borislava_," Dumbledore said, "_will be Viktor Krum._"

Smiling, I stood up, searching the sea of faces for Elly. Finding her, she looked up. I saw an upset look on her face, and wondered if she was mad that I was champion instead of her. Attempting a silent apology, I glanced at her for a moment more before I was being pushed out of the hall and into a side chamber, barely noticing the cheering of the crowd or the congratulations of my headmaster.

Seeing a fireplace, I went and stood by it, staring in the flames as the other two champions arrived. While we were waiting for the tournament officials, I pondered why Elisaveta would be upset, besides the obvious. It was then that the French girl, Fleur, interrupted my thoughts.

_"What is it?"_ she asked someone. _"Do zey want us back in ze hall?"_

I then heard another set of footsteps, and a deep voice said, "_Gentlemen, lady, may I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Triwizard champion?_"

It was now that I turned and saw none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, standing there. I scowled. 'Surely I heard Elly right,' I told myself. 'And I could swear she said that the raven-haired friend of hers was only 14.'

Contemplating some more, I ignored the heated arguments between the headmasters and headmistresses. One person did stand out though. I heard Borislava's headmistress saying, "_Well surely if Hogwarts can haff two champions, one of my girls such as Elisaveta should be allowed to compete!_"

I grimaced at that. Glaring at her, I thought about how much it would hurt to have her harmed in this tournament. Secretly I hoped that she would not be allowed to compete, just for her safety.

Eventually, the teachers got over their argument and proceeded to tell us the rules of the tournament and how it would work. We soon left the little room, entering the entrance hall. As I exited, I noticed Elly and Katerina were having a discussion. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I wanted to hear what they were saying.

Elisaveta was speaking. "Fine, you want the truth? I'm worried. For him. I don't know why, or how it happened, but I'm worried for him. So I've decided I'm going to help him any way I can. But please don't tell anyone. I want it to come out only when it needs to." I frowned.

'Who is she... oh! She's concerned about the stupid little boy who ended up in our tournament.' I thought angrily. I was planning on talking to her when I had left the little room, but I abruptly changed my mind. She said she was going to help him! He wasn't even from our school!

"Alright, you have my word." Katerina told her.

Looking over, Elisaveta saw me standing a few feet away and her facial expression instantly turned happy.

"Viktor!" she said, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." I told her half-heartedly. I was mad... and jealous. Yes, jealous. Jealous that the young prodigy could get the attention and affection of a girl that I had just recently gotten to relax around me. We had finally started to get along when she decided to help him for some unknown reason.

Walking back to the ship, I refused to talk to her, anger and jealousy becoming a fire that raged through my head. Stomping onto the ship, I got one final glance at her, and saw what looked like a hurt and confused face. Passing it off as an act, I went to bed, falling into a dark empty sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Longest chapter yet!

Sounds like Viktor is a little jealous... and assumes the wrong things at the wrong time!

(Remember who Elisaveta was really talking about...)

Hope you liked Viktor's POV again...

I'll keep doing it if you guys keep liking it! :)

Reviews are radtastical!

If something bothers you, sorry... I have no beta. Feel free to let me know!


	10. Elisaveta is Quiet & Viktor is Angry

**A/N** First Published FanFic... I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but I don't do this for a living, so please be kind!

If you don't know what constructive critism is, please look it up. Being told that something is painfully bad doesn't make a person feel very good.

**Time Frame:** During Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling... I do not own any of her characters, plot, etc. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from my imagination... (That includes Elisaveta, Katerina, Chavdar, and friends, as well as the basic plot and Borislava)

**For Future Reference: **_Italics_ **equals **English Language

**Warning:** I have slightly changed the plot of GOF... nothing major really changes, though!

* * *

**Recap: **(Viktor's POV) Stomping onto the ship, I got one final glance at her, and saw what looked like a hurt and confused face. Passing it off as an act, I went to bed, falling into a dark empty sleep.

* * *

Elisaveta's POV

A few days later

The next morning I woke from a shallow, troubled sleep just as exhausted as when I had gone to bed the night before. I was beyond puzzled as to why Viktor had seemed so angry at me but he refused to speak. At first I concluded that it must have had something to do with Harry becoming a champion, but as time passed I had changed my mind.

With no particular plan for the day, I decided to head up to the castle and grab some breakfast. Taking my time to amble up the slope to the huge wooden doors, I tried to just relax and clear my mind. I had been stressing over the rift between Viktor and I for days, and I really just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I had slowly started to convince myself that it was payback… I had been awful to him for years, and I was beginning to think that he was paying me back for the years I had taken from our possible friendship.

I walked into the great hall, and upon spotting Harry and Hermione, went to go sit with them. Harry's friend Ron, for some reason, believed that Harry purposely became champion, and was avoiding him much like Viktor was me. Because of that, I had been spending more time with the two of them, and Katy when she wasn't with the guys.

After quietly greeting Harry and Hermione, I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. Looking across the great hall, I glanced at the _Slytherin_ table and spotted my brother, Katy, and Viktor. Chavdar and Katy appeared to be in the middle of an animated conversation, while Viktor looked sullen and angry, keeping to himself. As I analyzed him, he glanced up. I froze, wondering what he would do. He seemed to study me for a moment, before noticing who I was with. Once he saw my companions, his features distorted into an even more angry face before he looked away.

Unable to eat anymore, I rose from the table and headed out. As I left, I said goodbye to Harry and Hermione, who had been quiet through breakfast, and wished Harry good luck. Glancing over my shoulder once more at the other table, Chavdar hadn't even looked up once during the meal. Feeling depressed, I left the castle and went back to the ship.

Stressed as I was, I decided to go out for a fly, bringing my snitch to chase. Releasing it, I let it fly away before speeding off to catch it. After doing this repeatedly, I released it again, tossing it up in the air. It must have sensed my mood, because it then sped off into the trees of a dark, dense forest. After thinking for a few moments, I decided to go chase it. Little did I know what I would find.

Viktor's POV

It had been more than a week since I had last spoken to Elisaveta, and my anger had not dissipated. It seemed like every time I saw her, she was with the Boy-Who-Lived and his little friend.

I had noticed how much quieter she had gotten, though. She seemed more to herself, and had been avoiding me. I suppose I was ok with that, considering how I treated her when she tried to speak to me, but a small piece of me still protested every time I ignored her.

At breakfast this morning, I had looked up to see her staring blankly at our table, looking at Chavdar and Katerina before letting her gaze rest on me. I studied her for a moment, before noticing who she was with. Angry, I looked away.

A few moments later, I saw her rise to leave. She exchanged a few words with Potter and his friend before walking to the door. As she reached it, she looked over at our table a moment more, before turning away and leaving.

It was then that I noticed that neither her brother nor her best friend had even glanced at her this entire morning.

Sighing, I got up, bid farewell to Chavo and Katerina, who all but ignored me, and headed back to the ship before the wand weighing ceremony later that day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the length, I know it's short...

Thanks so much for all of the support and love. It has helped tremendously.

**In Memory of Stephen, who's life was taken too soon at the age of 17.**

**Steve, we love you, rest in peace.**

**"Big Brother", you will never be forgotten.  
**

**R.I.P. Oct. 24, 2008**


End file.
